


Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 1, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-16
Updated: 2002-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 1, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

The Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 1

## The Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 1

#### by Bertie

Title: The Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 1  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 03/16/02  
Category: Romance, AU (Alternate Universe)     
Pairing: Mulder/Skinner/Krycek         
Rating: R  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: Okay to archive  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Not a series, just longer than I expected. Thanks to Vyper for quick beta  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

The Apprentice Wizard and the Unicorn 

Unicorns were fairy tales, yet young Mulder had believed in them since he was a child. When he was apprenticed to Grand Wizard Skinner, he put away such childish notions, and studied hard. The Grand Wizard was a good man, but did not like fancy ideas or apprentices whose mind daydreamed away when there was hard work to do and great spells to learn. Mulder would, when he could, imagine himself a great knight, fighting off dragons and monsters to defend the honor of his city or a fair maiden. He never understood why sometimes in his dreams the maiden became a youth or a man. 

One day, when the Grand Wizard took him out into the woods to gather various plants for medicinal and magical practices, he first began to realize why. It was a hot midsummer day and the Grand Wizard had taken off his robes. Mulder's eyes widened. He knew now why his dreams sometimes had him being kissed by a young man or boy rather than a maiden. The older man's body was beautiful to watch in the summer sun. His muscles bulged and the sweat glistened on his skin. Mulder blushed, wanting to run his hand down the arm that shimmered with sweat in the sunlight. 

"Come on, my boy. Take off that heavy robe. It is very hot today," encouraged his Master. Mulder obeyed, though his mind was not on the task at hand. 

"What is it, my boy? Has the heat rattled your senses? Well, there is a cure for that. Just beyond those bushes there is a stream. It will be the best place to cool our heated flesh." 

Those innocent words seemed to inflame him more, though he didn't know why. His Master took his hand and led him to the stream just a few yards away. The Grand Wizard frowned at his apprentice who seemed reluctant to enter the water. 

"What is it, my boy? You usually are a chatterbox! Why the sullen look? Come on, the water is fine." 

Mulder watched as the water washed over his Master's body and saw the older man's large nipples tighten in the cool water. He nearly gasped aloud at how beautiful his Master was. The Grand Wizard didn't understand his apprentice's reluctance, so he grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him in with him. The boy gasped at the cool water...it was pleasurable to feel on his overheated skin. 

Ever since that day, he would have dreams at night of his Master taking him in the water, running his large hands over his flesh. He didn't fully comprehend his dreams, but when he would awake, his bedclothes were soiled. He felt embarrassed that he was wetting himself at night. He thought he had stopped soiling his mattress when he was five. He hid this from his Master, who seemed oblivious of any distracting actions from their daily tasks. The young apprentice had to guard against daydreaming, though. His biggest danger of them was when his Master was working strenuously over a spell or doing physical labor. Mulder would stop what he was doing to watch the big man in action. Luckily, he would catch himself in time before his Master looked in his direction. 

He never thought he would ever be able to tell his Master what he dreamed of. The man would probably laugh at his fancy notions and would tell him to work the ever harder the next day to rid himself of such fancies. One day, just before winter set in, a witch entered his Master's home. The witch was a pretty young woman who visited the Grand Wizard on occasion to tell of news from the village. She stayed a good long time with the Grand Wizard while the apprentice had to wait to hear of the news from his Master afterwards. Just before she left, she looked over in his direction and said, sagely, "You will meet a wild animal and tame him. He will be yours, but your heart belongs to another." 

The Grand Wizard guffawed and told the young witch it was such fanciful thoughts he was trying to keep from his apprentice, and now she was giving him more. She just smiled and winked at Mulder, then went her way. 

"What do you think she meant, Master?" 

"Huh? Don't listen to Dana, Mulder, she's a matchmaker. Why she thought she could tell your future, I have no idea. Witches are not wizards, they do not train using our methods, boy. Only we know the ways of true magic." 

"Yes, Master." 

Three years went by and his admiration for his Master grew as did he. Soon, he would take his journey on a quest, as all young wizards do to become a full wizard. He would be eighteen in a few months. One quiet day while his Master was away, a young boy cried out to him for help. 

"What is it, Darren?" He recognized the son of the village carpenter who lived not far from his Master's house. 

"There is a wild beast that lives in the woods. I fear for my life, young Master. My father wishes me to gather wood, but I dare not." 

This plea from the young boy stirred something in the apprentice's mind. He would help the boy defeat the wild beast. 

"You stay here, Darren. I shall seek out this wild beast and destroy him." 

"Thank you, sir!" 

He had been trained to destroy wild beasts. It was probably just a boar gone wild. A stab with a sword would probably work better, but that is not how wizards dealt with such things. He carried a short sword, though, just in case his magic failed him. He wondered all over the woods, trying to find the wild beast the boy had spoken of. He came upon the stream that his Master and he bathed in whenever they were out gathering plants in the summer. He bent to take a drink of the water then gasped when he saw a large white thing reflecting in the water. He rose quickly. Just before him, on the other side of the bank, stood a large white horse...he gasped, no, it was a unicorn. Its horn was so bright that it shone so much in the sunlight that the apprentice had not seen it at first. 

The unicorn snorted at him and stamped its hoofs, as if in challenge. Mulder stared in amazement at its beauty. Fear kept him frozen on the spot, unable to leave. The beast was large, muscular and was quivering as if just having stopped at the water after a long gallop through the woods. The unicorn seemed to hesitate, then moved toward the awed apprentice, not stopping when the water began to reach its flanks. When it finally reached the other side right next to the apprentice, it shook itself, splattering the young man with water. Mulder cried out in shock, but then listened as the unicorn seemed to nicker at him as if laughing. The apprentice stood very still, sensing the power in the amazing creature. The water made its white coat shine in the sunlight. Mulder began to wonder if maybe he was dreaming this. It seemed so unreal. The light seemed to shine from the beast 

Tentatively, the young apprentice reached out and dared to put his hands on the glistening white coat. The muscles beneath the hair were powerful and a bit frightening, but the unicorn seemed to enjoy the touch. He at least did not spook the beast. Touching the magical creature sent shivers of pleasure through the apprentice. He became greedy and ran both hands up and down the coat of the animal. The unicorn's muscles rippled in seeming joy at being touched by the apprentice. Mulder was in a state of euphoric bliss. Magic, power and strength shone from the unicorn. The apprentice was mesmerized. 

Daring to move closer to the unicorn's horn, Mulder's hands moved to the front of the animal and caressed the sensitive nose. The beast snorted softly but let his hands caress him there. Inching slowly upward, the apprentice's fingers finally touched the base of the unicorn's horn. He cried out as an electric current shot through him and seemed to pool in his groin. The unicorn raised its magnificent head and nuzzled Mulder's lips. It tickled and the young man did his best to hide the giggle that wanted to escape. Then the unicorn's head lowered, and with the tip of it's horn, ran down the young man's body, renting the cloth as the horn finally touched just above the apprentice groin. It then nuzzled the man's burgeoning erection, making him groan aloud. 

The unicorn pulled away from the groaning man who looked on the magnificent creature with arousal and a bit of fear and uncertainty. What could the unicorn want of him? 

The animal moved toward a large rock and seemed to point at it with it's horn, then turned to look at the man. Mulder, not sure why, sensed the unicorn wished him to lie upon the rock. He moved toward the rock and was about to sit upon it but the animal shook it's head as if negation. The apprentice, acting on instinct, lay on his stomach with his backside poking out. The unicorn nuzzled his cheek as if thanking him. This time the young man couldn't keep a giggle from escaping his lips. He cried out, though, when he felt the horn touch his back and moved downward, tearing the cloth until it reached his backside. He gasped when he felt the animal's mouth touch him in his most private of parts. The sensation was almost indescribable. Now it was the man's turn to quiver in pleasure. Then he felt the teeth grasp his loincloth and rip it down. He moaned. His hard cock was painfully pressed to the stone with only a bit of cloth between his sensitive flesh and the cold stone. Somehow that increased the pleasure he was feeling. 

Mulder didn't know what the animal was going to do, when it's hoofs reared up and landed on either side of him. Then he felt a large slippery object against his buttocks. He wondered whatever could be--he stopped, realizing suddenly what was about to occur. He had been raised on a farm and had seen stallions mount mares before. He cried out in fear, knowing this was impossible. The animal would rend him in two. He struggled, but the large animal was over him, careful not to crush him, but there was no way for Mulder to escape easily. 

Mulder screamed as the large phallus very slowly breached him. Then suddenly he heard a cry. It was human and not his own. He whimpered as naked human flesh fell upon him. Lips were kissing his shoulders and his neck. He moaned in confusion and arousal. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he heard from the human laying atop him. He tried to look behind him to see who it was. 

The human gasped. "Oh, let me remove myself..." The body slowly rose from him, then he winced as the man's cock was pulled from his body. 

He finally was able to turn and was greeted by a beautiful young man with black hair and green eyes. The man smiled widely. "You have broken the spell, apprentice wizard! How shall I ever repay you?" 

Mulder gathered his tattered clothing and slowly lowered himself to the ground. He winced as his backside was jolted. He was embarrassed. The beautiful man before him was unashamed in his naked state...then the apprentice noticed there was a bit of red smeared on the man's cock. He blushed. 

"You have taken my virtue..." he said, wistfully. 

"It is what has saved me from the spell I was under. I have wandered all over trying to find the right one and, when I saw you, I knew you were the one." 

The beautiful man stared at the apprentice who had broken the spell then he bent and pressed his lips to the uncertain young man. Mulder moaned against the soft lips. 

"You are so passionate for one untutored in the ways of love," whispered the beautiful green-eyed man. 

Mulder blushed then asked, "Wh-what is your name?" 

"I am Alex. I was the heir to a throne in Rezil kingdom. An usurper magicked me into a unicorn to keep me from taking my crown. I must return there to claim my title...but first, I am yours. You may do with me what you will." 

Mulder's eyes were impossibly wide as he stared at Alex, the heir apparent to a kingdom miles away. "You will leave me?" 

The prince sighed. "I must, my one and only. I must defeat the usurper who stole my crown." 

Mulder frowned until the prince touched his face. "Do not frown, my one. I will be one with you for a time, but when I have returned to my kingdom and taken the crown that rightfully belongs to me, I will send for you." 

Mulder smiled wanly. He knew the prince should try to get his kingdom back. It would be selfish of him to keep him from it. 

"Come, we should return to my Master's house. I will be able to clothe you properly." 

They made their way to the Grand Wizard's house quickly. The prince's beautiful nude body would quite disturb the surrounding villagers. Once they were inside the house, Mulder quickly grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around Alex's shoulders. Just then the boy Darren left the study. 

"Young master, you have vanquished the beast?" 

Mulder smiled. "Yes, Darren. You may gather wood without fear." 

The boy smiled and scurried out. 

"Are you hungry, my prince?" he asked his lovely guest. 

The prince growled, "I am hungry for you only, my one." 

The apprentice blushed again and said, "I am filthy. I should bathe. Master shall be here shortly." 

"He is Grand Wizard Skinner?" 

Mulder nodded. 

"I may require his services when I leave for my kingdom, apprentice." 

"Mulder...that is my name." 

"It suits you well, my Mulder." 

Mulder blushed again and wished he would stop acting like an untried maiden. 

"You are so beautiful...may I bathe with you?" 

The apprentice closed his eyes, wanting to moan aloud at what his new found lover said. He nodded, unable to find his voice. The apprentice pulled off his tattered robes then took the cloak from the prince. They entered into the bathing room. He magicked the water warm in the large basin and stepped into it. When he bent to lie down in the water, he winced. 

Alex cried in alarm. "Oh, my sweet Mulder. Let me tend to you." 

The prince grabbed a cloth and soaked it in the warm water. He took the wet cloth and let it run over the apprentice's backside. The torn flesh felt soothed by the cleansing water. The cloth became pink from the blood and when the apprentice turned to look, he nearly fainted. The prince calmed the shivering apprentice by running his warm hands up and down the apprentice's long legs. 

"Oh, my darling, all is well. I am so glad it only took one drop of your virginal blood to transform me." 

Mulder shivered, remembering the pain of that moment. Alex held him then turned his face to him and kissed his lips softly. 

"I am forever in your debt, my apprentice wizard." 

Mulder nodded and sighed, then smiled. They finished bathing, the prince holding his one and only love in his arms as he cleansed them both. When they were completely clean, Mulder magicked the water clean for the next bathing time then they dried off and went in search of clean clothing for them both. He found some breeches and a jerkin that fit his prince and smiled at how wonderful the prince looked. Mulder began preparing an afternoon meal for them all, knowing the Grand Wizard would be hungry when he arrived. 

**TBC**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
